Hello from the Other Side
by GamingChiliHedgehog
Summary: NOTE this is completely fanmade! I changed a few things, but some things are cannon to Haruhi. Read with an open mind! Tokuma and Rebekah's trip to Japan has been paid in full from a mysterious rich man. Upon leaving J-World, they meet the SOS Brigade and they aren't cosplayers. Both Suzumiya's and the two foreigners worlds are at stake! How did this happen and why?
1. The Adventure Begins

It was a normal sunny day when I got this letter from someone anonymous. When I opened it, a check of $10,000 popped out and my mind was blown. Before I got too excited I read the letter.

 _Dear, friend_

 _I saw you were raising money for a trip to Japan and I felt like you needed this right away. As a rich guy, you lose ideas to use your money so you end up giving it away. That could just be me! I hope you have fun!_

 _Anonymous_

I immediately called Tokuma, my cousin to inform her on this fantastic news. She's been dying to go to Japan for many years.

"You won't believe this!" I yelled all excited.

"What, you sold something?" Tokuma asked.

"You can say that, but…I got a $10,000 check!"

We exchanged squeals and screams of excitement over the phone. We knew what was about to happen this summer: an Otaku's dream trip to Japan. Tokuma wrote down places to go, what to do, foods to eat, and many more. Meanwhile, I picked up a guide book to speak in Japanese. It contained common phrases and responses.

On July 7, 2021 we set off to Japan. My twin brother could not come because he's busy working on too many projects at a time. That's him for ya though! The clock strikes 11:00 AM and our flight is ready. It was going to be almost a day trip to get there, but we came prepared.

I relax listening to Japanese songs from anime, many different voices sing music to my ears and I'm hyped even more for what's to come. Tokuma is playing her Japanese 3DS refreshing her memory of Kanji. We fly over the UK and land there to wait for our next flight. It was morning there since it was about night in the USA. The time change hit me hard, boy was I tired.

I had to stay awake: otherwise I'll miss my flight. Tokuma stood awake with me so we'll be ready to get on our next plane. A thought crossed my mind: was it selfish to go through this trouble for a self-fulfilling trip? Others did so, but that doesn't make it right. However, I made my cousin happy so it's not selfish. Right?

Our flight to Tokyo, Japan was ready and we dashed with sonic speed. Watching the world from above was amazing: seeing the many countries below was something else. A part of me felt guilty because I was doing this for me and my cousin. When people raise money for something, it's for more than one or two. If it's for one: that fund raiser is for a dying person or someone handicapped.

Feeling the tears come, I turn my head to the window to watch the world fly by. I couldn't hold them back because when your heart breaks you're forced to cry. It's a natural reaction to the pain. I know my feelings are lying to me like always. If I wanted to, I can be a light by simply being kind and polite to others as a foreigner.

When we make a landing in Tokyo, a blue bird stands on the wing glistening and flies away. I had no idea what that was about, but it took my mind off how I was feeling earlier. My legs were jittering with excitement as we made our way to the Japanese airport. Our minds couldn't process the fact we were in Japan.

"What should we do first?" I asked.

"Still processing information." Tokuma said jittering.

I slowly proceed to the city so we can get started before the sun goes down. We grab a map to Tokyo and head for the subway station. Akihabara here we come!

Riding the subway felt amazing like you're going superfast. If you ride backwards it feels weird almost like you're being pulled forward. I like riding it the "right" way. It didn't take too long to arrive in Akihabara: first thing I saw was a building labeled "Gamers" and another "Animate".

"Where to go first?" I wondered.

"Let's go to…Animate." Tokuma suggested.

We want a lot from Animate so that's our first stop. We take a cart because we won't need a handcart for what we're buying. Anime, manga, games, anime CDs, and merch filled the store. Interesting fact was, "Blue Bird" was playing in the background as we were shopping. It seems someone or something was trying to tell me something.

When Tokuma sees a Haruhi display she takes one of everything. I just take a SOS brigade band and a Haruhi plushie. The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya was the anime that got Tokuma into the anime genre. For me, it was first Sonic X, then Beyblade, Naruto, and Astro Boy. From then on I began to love anime, but I choose wisely on what anime I watch because some can be explicit: Henti for example.

The first floor left us with almost a cart full and we haven't reached the second floor yet. So we pay for our stuff then drop it off at the hotel we're staying in. Just being in Tokyo blew my mind! Never in a million years would I think I'd be here. When we reach the second floor, the cart ends up getting full again. How are we going to haul all of this stuff home?

"We've spent a lot already and we're not done." I jokingly wined.

"Yeah I know! Maybe we should cut down." Tokuma said sarcastically.

The best way to get this stuff home is to ship it there via post office. The cost can be high, but we came prepared. After going from floor to floor for five hours, we take a break at McDonalds. We're in Japan and we're eating McDonalds? It was close and we'll eat dinner at some kind of Japanese restaurant.

Gamers was our next stop and I felt like Konata from Lucky Star shopping in that place. All manga was written in Japanese so I really didn't buy any there. What really mattered to me was the memories, being kind, and some souvenirs is nice too. I ended up with a few today and tomorrow holds more adventures.

The day ended at a Maid Café where all of the food was decorated with cute faces and such. It was fine food and the girls were nice. When we get back to our hotel room, we feel the impact of everything we've been through at once.

"Wow! Wanna do it again tomorrow?" I asked.

"You bet! There's still a lot more places to go." Tokuma said looking at her list.

We haven't even made it to the arcades yet: J-World, Joyoplis, Round 1, Every Day UFO, and more. Where do we start? Not to mention a Miku concert that's happening in a few days. Our tickets are already purchased so that day is set. However, what happens the next day will turn our plans upside down.


	2. Haruhi Happens!

The sunrises on another day, Tokuma and I head for J-World where the world of Shonen Jump awaits. The cast of Naruto welcomes us on screen and I feel at home. In the center of the room lied a panel where you can tap a character and he/she will say something. After five minutes of playing with it, we are left with a few choices: One Piece, Naruto, or DBZ.

"Konoha here I come!" I said heading to their doors.

Tokuma follows me there and so many memories of Naruto flash back. I was a little kid at Disney World! When I see someone use summoning jutsu, I head to the rock and do the same. I end up getting Katsuyu and I yell, "Shannaro!" That is Sakura's catchphrase for those who don't know. When we come across a Naruto mascot, I get a picture taken with him and boy it felt amazing.

"I think I died and went to heaven." I said about to tear up.

"Me too." Tokuma agreed.

After we finished exploring Konoha, we head to the DBZ area. Some props from the anime were displayed and even a temple with halls of cells from the show was there. Tokuma couldn't process it all! I didn't quite grasp it because I'm not a DBZ fan, but it was cool nonetheless.

Walking down the temple, Tokuma geeks out at every animation cell displaying an important scene from the anime. Once we reach the bottom, a cloud to pose on for a photo lied in front of us. Tokuma got on and I had the camera ready.

The One Piece area was cool too, but none of us had seen the anime. The skeleton playing the guitar cracked me up and I couldn't resist filming it. A Luffy mascot waved at the camera and gave us a high five. The whole setup there was amazing, if I watched the anime I'd be geeking out.

Around 12:00 PM I was getting hungry so we got some lunch there. I get Raman Naruto style minus the egg because like Mario I don't like eggs. Boy it was tasty with the pork, broth, and spices. Tokuma got the same order only with a different drink than mine. Once we were done, we got a few Gachapon items, played a few games, and left.

"Tokuma, look!" I gasped. Just outside J-World stood the SOS Brigade and they sounded like them too. Their voices were dead on along with their costumes. These guys must be serious cosplayers, or are they?

"Hey there!" I yelled.

"What do you want?" Haruhi asked rather mad.

"Oh, uh I just wanted to say you guys are amazing cosplayers."

Everyone looked confused: they didn't know what I was talking about. "Pardon me, but we aren't cosplayers: unless you count Mikuru." Kyon said. This blew my mind! Either they are trying to trick me or they are the real deal.

"You guys are pulling my leg! There's no way you guys are the SOS Brigade." I laughed.

"Is that an insult?" Harui asked raising her voice.

"Calm down, I'm sure there's a reason." Mikuru said.

"From where we come from, you guys are part of an anime called 'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'." Tokuma added.

The gang was stunned to hear such words: in fact Haruhi began to look happy.

"You mean in your country they made an anime about us?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, it's here too. This is where anime originates right?" I asked.

"Are you trying to tell us you guys are really the SOS Brigade?" Tokuma asked.

"Yes!"

Tokuma and I were lost for words. How did they get here into the real world? Maybe we're in their world or vise versus. If so, how did we get here and why?

"Since you guys are real, how did Tokuma and I get here?" I asked.

"Good question, this is a strange phenomenon." Haruhi pondered.

"You could have walked through a dimensional portal without knowing." Koizumi thought.

"Perhaps, the best way to know is your latest technology."

By the looks of Akihabara, it's got old signs from 2009. This can conclude that we are in Haruhi's time, but I must find more evidence. On our way there, Tokuma and I introduced ourselves. It would be rude to not do so. When we arrive at their club room, the old computer stands right before my eyes along with five laptops from the computer club. Not to mention the flip phones kids are carrying around. Around this time the iPhones are really expensive and not many can afford it.

"I think we traveled through time and space." I gasped.


	3. Life in the SOS Brigade

Now that we've concluded time and space travel happened: we need to figure out how we got here. Could some of the gem stone's power reside in me? Maybe we're drunk and don't know it. I know I'd never drink sake, but perhaps I did on accident. Not possible!

"Was there something in my drink?" I wondered.

"We never drank alcohol." Tokuma said.

"But this is impossible! Maybe we fell asleep somewhere and our bodies are laying in Akihabara!"

I pinch myself and I'm still in the club room. It's unreal! I can use all of my senses, but it feels like a dream. One way to solve that is to go to sleep and wake up.

"Well, figure it out?" Haruhi asked slapping my back.

"I guess so." I said a little dazed.

"Let's just enjoy their company while we can." Tokuma suggested.

It's a good idea: however, once we leave we may never see them again. They aren't real people, just beings from a world doomed to die off forever. As sad as it may sound, it's true. When Jesus comes to take us home, every fictional world will cease to exist. Even from our memories. Also, Haruhi can open a closed space and send the whole world into chaos.

"No, we must get outta here before…" I said beginning to cry.

"Before what?" Tokuma asked.

"Before…"

I make my way to the restroom to cry so no one will see me. I try to avoid eye contact as much as possible, but the people there get curious. Why is school in session in the summer? It's not: some people come here to their club rooms to visit. Tokuma and Haruhi along with the others run to the restrooms. But only the girls can enter.

"Are you okay?" Tokuma asked.

"I don't know." I cried.

"Why are you crying?" Haruhi asked.

"It's too painful to say."

The SOS Brigade decides to head to the club room leaving Tokuma behind: however, she goes there to wait for me. I try to calm down, but the pain is unbearable. The fact I'm connected with this world hurts because it will soon be gone forever. When people I know die, at least their memories aren't and I will see them again in heaven.

Once I get most of myself together, I head back to the club room where everyone is doing something. Haruhi is on the computer, Nagato is reading, Kyon and Koizumi are playing a game, Mikuru is making tea for everyone, and Tokuma is chilling. I sit down next to her and gaze at the computer Haruhi is on.

"Want some tea?" Mikuru asked.

"Yes, thank you." I said taking a cup.

As I drink it, I try to muster up the strength to do something a little daring. I rise from my chair and get close to Haruhi. She's typing on her website, probably a blog or post.

"What do you want?" Haruhi asked looking a little angry.

I felt intimidated by her stare, but if I didn't do this I'll regret it. Haruhi stands up looking at me dead in the eye like I'm in trouble. That's when I pull her into my arms. When the gang saw this they were shocked to see me embracing her. Haruhi was shocked herself: she didn't know why I did so. Tokuma was kind of touched seeing me brave enough to do something so kind.

"Why are you doing this?" Haruhi asked.

"Because…I love you." I answered honestly.

"What? Back off!"

"It's not what you think. I love you as a friend."

"We barely know each other."

"We'll get to know each other soon."

I sit back down feeling everyone's gaze on me, it was heavy. But none of them are brave enough to do what I did and they've been around Haruhi longer than I have. Tokuma gave me a small high five as her way of saying, "way to go." I felt a little better after that, but I sensed bad aura from Haruhi. Is she always mad or hyped up? How does she sleep?

When the sun set, we parted ways: the SOS Brigade went home while we went to our hotel room. Funny thing is: it was still our reserved room: just a little different. We got ready for bed and I lay awake a little. I pull out the Haruhi plushie I got from Animate and snuggle it so I can fall asleep. Cuddling a plushie helps me rest and it relaxes me.

At the crack of dawn, Tokuma wakes up and sees me asleep with the Haruhi plushie. She takes a picture with her camera to show it to me later or something. Probably to show Ben so he has something to laugh at. Around 9:00 AM I wake up and notice Tokuma is ready for more fun.

"Up already? You know the stores don't open for another two hours." I said yawning.

"I know, but we can look for Haruhi and her friends." Tokuma said reminding me.

"It wasn't a dream?"

"No, it's real. Remember?"

"Yeah, let me get ready."

Before I could, Haruhi busts down the door and yells, "Attention new SOS Brigade members! You are required to meet us at the park at ten hundred hours! Don't be late!" Haruhi slams the door shut behind her leaving me panicked. I rush around getting my clothes on and scarf down a muffin.

Tokuma and I race to the park using the map. When we arrive, it's 10:01 AM. Haruhi had an angry look on her face because we were one minute late.

"You're late!" Haruhi complained.

"Sorry, but I had to get my clothes on and eat breakfast." I said panting.

"Penalty!"

Haruhi then went on to explain with the School Arts Festival coming up they need to make another movie. The script needs to be written and of course I volunteer to write it. As for my "penalty" I had to get involved somehow and this was a great opportunity.

"I can write a script, want me to come up with the idea?" I asked.

"Sure, and I'll take all of the credit!" Haruhi said yelling through a megaphone.

That's Haruhi, taking the credit for everything. I didn't really care though because it won't be one of my best works. Kyon of course had to buy props of whatever Haruhi wanted. I hear her demands and think of something to imply those props. What she needs is: fake guns (ones that look real), officer outfits, smoke bombs, and a squid.

"What's the squid for?" Kyon asked.

"We'll figure it out." Haruhi suggested.

They used fake guns before, but those got lost somehow. With the props laid out I came up with the title, "Sewage Officer". Honoka (Mikuru), the star officer is just an average girl on the job until a squid messes with the city's sewage system. Sounds lame, but my quick ideas usually are at first until I tweak them. This time I won't for the sake of headaches.

"The script is done." I said handing it to Haruhi.

"That was quick." She said taking it.

She reads it and explodes with excitement.

"This is great! I should have you do the writing more often." Haruhi exclaimed.

"Thanks, it was nothing really." I said blushing.

"Nothing? You're a great writer, embrace it!"

Haruhi put her hands on my shoulders, smiling at me for the first time. I about tear up so I hug her to avoid crying. She kind of embraces this one and I felt something touch my heart. Once the moment passed, Haruhi went straight to filming. I sat on a bench in the park watching her direct the movie while Kyon filmed.

"Take this, you squid!" Mikuru said trying to act for the scene.

"Put more anger into it!" Haruhi demanded.

The poor squid was being shot at with plastic bullets, but it was for the movie's sake. Suddenly, Nagato comes in wearing a witch outfit for the scene. That was not part of the script, but oh well. She plays the role of the witch that summoned the squid to contaminate the water supply. That actually sounds cool! As the scene takes place, the same blue bird lands right beside me.


	4. Drawing Closer

I couldn't believe my eyes, the blue bird up close and it's shiny. Its voice sounded so angelic that I couldn't help but sing along to its song. No one really noticed over the noise of the movie though. When it flew away, a glimmering blue feather was left behind. I put it in my hair in hopes of it staying there for now.

"Where did you get that?" Koizumi asked.

"From a blue bird, it was the same one on the plane." I said.

"Really? I've never seen anything like it."

"Could the blue bird have something to do with us being here?"

"Maybe."

The first time I saw this blue bird was on a Sunday morning. It was in my backyard shining brighter than the sun's light and it flew away after I took a look at it (true story).

Once Haruhi was done shooting the scene, Kyon went to edit it under her demands. I feel for the poor guy, but if she loses her mind then this world will be in serious trouble. With the shooting done for the day, Tokuma and I venture around Japan. Before that though I say my goodbyes to the SOS Brigade.

"Thanks for letting me be a part of this Haruhi." I said taking a bow.

"No problem! I should be thanking you." She said glimmering with joy.

About time she thinks of someone other than herself. I think I should help her with that, don't you think? Deep down I know Haruhi can be sweet, but she tends to be selfish and kind of rude. I guess that what makes Haruhi, Haruhi.

"Where to next?" I asked.

"Let's get something to eat first." Tokuma suggested.

I don't know the name of the place we're eating at, but it sure has good food. The smells instantly made me hungry when we walked in. However, my mind couldn't escape thinking about Haruhi. Surely Tokuma was thinking the same way because if she loses control the world is in peril.

Our next stop was Joyoplis and just our luck Haruhi was there. It was a part of her list of things to do in the summer. Kyon, however, is busy editing the movie. The place was packed with people playing the games and buying stuff. Haruhi was trying one of the UFO catchers and failed to get an Alpaca.

"Let me try." I said putting in 100 yen.

I try once and fail. Then a few more and win it at last.

"Here you go." I said handing it to Haruhi.

"Uh, no! I don't except gifts." She said turning her head.

"Come on, he wants you."

Haruhi looks at the Alpaca I won for her and she finally warms up to receiving my gift. If I can get her to break out of her shell then maybe this world won't be on the edge of destruction. Tokuma loved the idea and decided to play games with her. Of course the ones Haruhi chooses.

Meanwhile, I try to win a Joyoplis Sonic plush to take home with me. It's not too far from where they are so it's no trouble. It costs 200 yen to play, but it's worth it. I end up winning one on my first try: watching others play these games made me a bit prepared.

"Tokuma, I won a Sonic!" I exclaimed.

"Nice, I lost!" She said laughing a little.

"I won: yay!" Haruhi cheered.

The more we played, the better her mood was. It felt good to do something for someone even if they aren't real. I think that's why I'm here: to do good things for others. When we came across a photo booth, Haruhi dragged us in. I didn't mind, I wanted to go anyway. When the photos were done, there was one with me and Tokuma while Haruhi was in the back giving us bunny ears or devil horns.

"That was fun!" I yelled with excitement.

"Yeah, it was even more fun with you two." Haruhi added.

"I second that." Tokuma said getting in between us.

When we got out, Kyon walked by and said that he finished editing the scene. It was almost 5:00 PM and we were all hungry so Haruhi prepared dinner for us. Quite unusual, but it's good. I'm glad she's warming up even though her selfish side still lives. The odd thing was: she sat next to me. Why not Kyon or the others? I'm not complaining, just curious as to why Haruhi would sit next to me.

"Is it good?" She asked.

"Yeah, I love it." I said smiling.

When it was 7:00 PM, Tokuma and I arrive at Miku's concert. She may be a hologram, but it was quite the experience to see such technology at work. Afterwards, the next few days consisted of us working for Haruhi on her movie. The streets of Tokyo were cleared all in the name of her project. Boy, were people not happy.

"Okay! This is where the final battle takes place!" Haruhi announced.

"This won't end well." I giggled.

Mikuru and Nagato begin battle sequence under Haruhi's commands. The poor officer (Mikuru) coward in fear a few times, but managed after twenty plus times. Now that the movie was done, Kyon went to edit the rest because Haruhi demanded it.

July was coming to a close and so was summer. That means school was coming back for the SOS Brigade. As for me and Tokuma, our vacation here was about over. Thankfully however, Kyon let us stay with him so we can find out what's going on.

"Nagato is on her way here: she says she has something to tell us." Kyon said.

When Yuki arrived, I felt an uneasy presence enter the room or maybe it entered me. Nevertheless, I had the feeling something terrible was about to happen.


	5. Tied by Fate

"I have important information for you." Yuki began.

"So, why are we here?" I asked.

A moment of silence filled the room until Nagato began to speak again.

"It is because of your connection to Haruhi Suzumiya." Yuki informed.

"Say what!?" We gasped.

"In your world, there is no such thing as aliens, time travelers, or espers. Humans dominate your world and are created by the God you worship."

The words coming from her mouth was unbelievable. Does this mean we have powers that are supernatural?

"I can conclude, what you refer to as 'supernatural' can manifest from your spirit if you allow it." Yuki continued.

"Seriously? Is that why people get miraculously healed?" I wondered.

"It is possible: however, the human spirit can only go so far. This phenomenon happened because you manipulated time and space."

Nagato was referring to the gem stone I use to travel to different worlds. Has it become this dangerous? Why didn't happen earlier from my previous travels?

"What did you do?" Tokuma asked.

"Ugh, it's all my fault." I said beginning to cry.

"Furthermore, if Miss Suzumiya's emotional state is unbalanced along with yours at the same time: both worlds will be in danger." Yuki explained.

This hurt a lot: my emotional state was falling apart. Tokuma and I along with Haruhi can end the world if we lose our minds. Why must this happen? It doesn't make any sense! We must find a way back to our world ASAP.

"How can we get back home?" I asked.

"When you have fulfilled your purpose here." Yuki answered.

"What is that?" Tokuma asked.

"That is unknown."

Great! In order to get out of here we have to fulfill some purpose that is unknown. If there's a hint or a sign to it please inform me. As much as I love Haruhi, we have to get back to our world.

The following morning, I take a stroll through the park leaving Tokuma to do whatever she pleases. It's not usual for me to walk alone somewhere, but it was fate I did so. Mikuru from the future showed up to inform me with something.

"You're Mikuru from the future!" I exclaimed

"Yes, I have important info regarding your purpose." She said.

"About time."

"I can only tell you so much: remember the word 'Disappearance' when a sudden chaos arises."

"Why disappearance?"

"That's classified."

Of course, just about all of the important information is classified. With those words, Mikuru left without a trace. Tokuma then entered the scene rather terrified.

"What's up?" I asked.

"It's Haruhi!" Tokuma said rather breathless.

I run to the school with her to the club room and Haruhi exits the room steamed about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The computer crashed while Kyon was working on my movie!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry."

Before she could leave the school, I had to calm her down. I grab Haruhi by the shoulders and look at her dead in the eye. "Be still." I said slowly. Somehow, it caused her to faint like I casted a spell on her.

"What did you do?" Tokuma asked.

"I don't know, but we should take her to the nurse." I suggested.

"The nurses aren't around."

"We'll be the ones caring for Haruhi. Uh, a little help?"

Tokuma helps me carry Haruhi to the nurse's office. We should have informed the others about it, but there was no time. Upon arrival, we set her on one of the beds and I do what I can to care for her. I check Haruhi's head for a fever and there's none. Then I listen to her heart and that's fine too.

"She appears to be fine, just unconscious." I concluded.

"That's good." Tokuma sighed with relief.

I grab a chair and sit next to Haruhi. I'm not leaving her until she wakes up. She looked so peaceful sound asleep. I couldn't help but kiss her forehead. Tokuma looked at me rather strange, but what are the odds of getting another moment like this?

"Come on, you know you want to." I said taunting Tokuma.

She fell for it and we end up getting ideas of doodling Haruhi's face. But if we did that it would make her mad. I just take one of her hands and pet it. I'm not a lesbian or ever plan on being one, but I think Haruhi is adorable. There I said it! Don't take it the wrong way, friends can think they look cute or even cuddle each other. I do that to my friends all the time.

When Haruhi wakes up, she looks at me half awake. Then she notices I'm holding her hand and she swipes it away.

"What happened?" Haruhi asked.

"You fainted so we hauled you to the nurse's office." I answered.

"How did that happen?"

"I don't know."

We were all puzzled by this event: maybe I have similar powers as Haruhi. That would be freaky! Chances are: she fainted from exhausting herself with anger. It's easier to believe that than me having god powers.

If I can recall: future Mikuru told me to remember "Disappearance" when a chaotic event happens. Is this it? It doesn't seem to be all that bad, just a phase. Although, I'd love for this to be it because, if something far worse happened: it won't end well for us.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Okay I guess." Haruhi replied.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Haruhi then decided to head back to the club room. From then on, I started to feel ill to the point of sleeping most of my days away. Tokuma insisted in getting me to the hospital, but I don't know if our insurance will cover it. Kyon then offered to help pay if circumstances demand it. With that said, I'm escorted there.

Tokuma helps me walk through the doors since I can barely walk on my own. When a doctor sees us struggle, she helps us take a seat.

"She's been feeling sick for a few days." Tokuma informed.

"We'll see what we can do." The doc said.

My symptoms appear to be severe drowsiness, headache, nausea, chest pains, and dizziness. Medication seems to fail to ease or rid me of these symptoms. Many tests are done to figure out what's going on. Once finished, they conclude it to be stress related.

"Is that possible?" I asked.

"Yes, have you been under a lot of emotional stress?" The doc asked.

"If you only knew."

With that said, I'm escorted back to Kyon's place and sleep the rest of the day. Odd thing is: Haruhi hasn't been so hot either along with Tokuma. It's clear to me that we're all connected somehow. Nagato was right, dang it!


	6. An Order from Someone Unknown

Haruhi arrives at Kyon's place and notices I was hit harder with this sickness. I was down for the count, unable to get up on my own. Tokuma and/or Kyon had to serve me food or water because I can't get it myself.

"How are you, Haruhi?" I asked.

"Well, after seeing you like this I don't know." She answered.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Look at you, no! Just rest and get better."

I began to tear up from her compassion: Haruhi has been changing. She's been loving ever since Tokuma and I showed up. Maybe this is our purpose: to get her to think of others more.

"How are you feeling, Tokuma?" Haruhi asked.

"A little rough, but I'm getting better." Tokuma answered.

"That's good."

When Haruhi notices I'm holding a plushie of her, she kneels down to me and asks, "Where did you get that?"

"Animate, I was surprised they carried GE plushies there." I said.

"Hmm, I look cuter than that."

"Yeah I know: plushies don't do the characters justice sometimes."

Haruhi lies right beside me to company me and I get an idea. I set the plushie aside and hug the real Haruhi.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Who needs a doll when I've got the real deal in front of me?" I said resting my head on her shoulder.

When Kyon sees this, he gets the wrong idea at first and then realizes I'm just expressing my friendship to Haruhi. I'm weird in so many ways, but I've learned to love others as if it's your last. Not in the sexual way many fall for, but as a friend. It's good enough for me and it always will be.

"I love you, Haruhi." I said letting go.

"I guess this is the part when I say, 'I love you too.'" She said giggling.

Suddenly, the sickness left us as if the cure was a hug and to admit our feelings towards each other as friends. Haruhi then invited Tokuma to come down and the two embraced each other for the first time. We are all cured and ready to live healthy again.

"All right! Now that we're cured: it's time to return to club activities!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"About that, we've graduated from High School." I informed.

"No problem! You can join us after school."

Sounded like a plan, but what are we going to do? The next day, Haruhi had us getting supplies for the club room. Going from the store to the school was a hike.

"This walkway might as well be Mount Everest." I complained.

"I know!" Tokuma said gasping for air.

Haruhi had us get more costumes for Mikuru, books for Nagato, and a portable hard drive to store more memory. The costumes consisted of a cheer leader, a nurse, and a fairy. Why she needs these costumes is beyond me. Probably for something weird, but that's Haruhi.

"We're here!" I yelled opening the door.

"You're late!" Haruhi complained.

"You didn't give us a time limit!"

"Okay, chop, chop! I want this place spotless by tonight!"

"You can't be serious!"

I place the costumes on the clothes rack, the books on the bookshelf, and give Haruhi the hard drive. Seeing her smile made me feel better doing this, but I was drenched in sweat. There was a lot to pick up involving books and trash. When I was done, Haruhi gave me a big pat on the back.

"Well done, Rebekah!" She said smiling.

"Thanks! Why aren't you like this to the others?" I wondered.

"They aren't as grateful as you."

"I'm sure Kyon and the others care for you as much as I do."

"Perhaps, but they could have a better attitude towards what I send them to do."

"If you weren't so bossy then maybe."

"What was that!?"

"Nothing!"

In order to assure we were on good terms, I wrap my arm around Haruhi in hopes of easing the tension she was feeling. She seemed to have calmed down for now.

When it was time to leave, we followed Kyon to his place. Tokuma and I have already done many of the things on our list, but until we fulfill our purpose we can't leave. To be honest, I hope it isn't anytime soon because I love being around Haruhi. She may be bossy, a little rude and self-centered, but she's got a sweet side.

The next day at the club room, Yuki never bothered to show up. I wonder why? None of the SOS Brigade knew either. A letter from her to me was on the table saying, "In two days you will meet a terrible fate. Bring Haruhi and Tokuma and don't be late." What does that mean?

"Hey, Kyon! Do you understand this?" I asked.

"I can't say I do, but it's from Nagato." He said examining the letter.

"Why would she tell me to do this?"

"I don't know, perhaps we should call her about it."

Kyon calls Nagato and no answer. This is so weird! What is going on? Why is she not answering? If this is a joke then please let me know! I'm freaking out!


	7. Disappearance

I pace back and forth to figure out this mystery: Tokuma and Haruhi are just as puzzled as I am. Why does Nagato want us to meet her in a few days, and where? It's confusing!

"Dang! I'm getting a headache trying to figure this out!" I yelled.

"Calm down, we're on the same boat here." Tokuma said.

"Yeah, don't get so worked up!" Haruhi said patting me on the back.

"You guys are the best!"

As I wait for the next sign, Kyon takes me to Nagato's apartment and she's not there. This is affecting all of us! Future Mikuru did mention to remember the word "Disappearance" to me when a crisis happens. This is a crisis!

"Why would Nagato suddenly disappear?" I wondered.

"I don't know. You don't suppose she was captured?" Kyon thought.

"It's possible, but the letter would have informed us on that."

Could this be the crisis future Mikuru was talking about? If so, this can be my ticket out of here. The best thing to do is: wait for the second day to arrive. First, we must thrive through day one. I swear: it felt like time was slowing down and my body felt heavy.

"This sucks!" I complained. I buried my face in my arms feeling the illness return. Haruhi just brushed it off as much as she could, but it affected her nonetheless. She couldn't grasp the feeling she was feeling: it was heaviness in our hearts.

"You feel it too, Haruhi?" I asked.

"Yeah, it feels heavy right around here." She said pointing to her chest.

"I feel it too." Tokuma added.

"Why is it affecting the three of us?"

Because of this, Haruhi stopped working on the computer and slumped down on a chair next to me. The poor girl looked like she lost a dog or a cat. I couldn't help but hold her in my arms. Thankfully she didn't mind and Tokuma joined us. When Kyon and the others (minus Nagato) came in they wondered what was going on.

"We're not well." I said simplifying the situation.

"Maybe we should take you to the nurse's office." Mikuru suggested.

"No thanks." Haruhi said sounding depressed.

I wanted to cry, but I couldn't somehow. I just did what I could to comfort Haruhi in her pain. Mikuru offered tea, but Haruhi refused. This was bad!

"Come on, we can't lie around here all day." I said nudging her.

"Agreed, but I can't get up." Haruhi wined.

"Let me help."

I take her hand and help her up. "Maybe we should take you to see the nurse." I thought out loud. Haruhi decided that would be a good idea. When we arrive, the nurse takes her in and runs a checkup.

"You seem to be fine." The nurse concluded.

"But we've been feeling heavy." I said dragging my heels to sit next to Haruhi.

"You've been feeling the same way?"

"Yes."

With that said: the nurse runs a checkup and concludes I'm fine as well. It must be beyond her expertise. Perhaps we'll figure it out tomorrow: the second day!

"How are you feeling?" I asked walking into the club room. Haruhi gave me an intense look of despair so I ran towards her to comfort her. What could be going on? It really hurts me to see Haruhi like this. What gets me is that the world isn't in danger from her mood. I wonder why that is?

Koizumi walked in so I took him outside the room to talk with him.

"Haruhi is sad, but why isn't the world in danger?" I asked.

"You appear to have control over it." He said confidently.

"I do?"

"Yes, look at her now."

We peek in the club room and Haruhi is back to work and Tokuma is helping with whatever she needs. Great, so she's bipolar: going from one extreme to the next. I guess girls are funny that way and I'm one to talk. Nagato is still missing, until I find another letter from her on the table. It reads, "Meet me in the park at night, only then will you see the light." What's with these rhymes?

In the previous note I was told to bring Tokuma and Haruhi along. I do just that when the moon and stars light the way. When we reach the park, Nagato is sitting on a bench lit by a park light. She's reading a book like she was waiting all day for us.

"Nagato!" I exclaimed. She looks at me with the same expression as always. We walk closer to her so we can hear what she has to say for herself.

"You shouldn't have come here." Nagato said.

"Whatdaya talking about?" I asked.

"Yeah, those letters you wrote to Rebekah. What were they about?" Tokuma wondered.

"What letters?"

I felt my heart sink followed by a chill down my spine. This was getting weirder by the second. Who wrote them and why? The answer was in a bush behind me and it came out stabbing me. Asecura was back! But how and why? Why is she after me and not Kyon?

"How does it feel, Haruhi?" Asecura asked.

"YOU!" Tokuma growled.

She dropped a few words I dare not repeat, but Haruhi looked shocked and saddened at once. The pain from the stab paled in comparison to what she was feeling. Blood was spewing from my back onto the stone floor and my friends were emotionally unstable. Yuki Nagato saw this coming, why didn't she warn me?

Wait! "Disappearance"! This is just like the movie! That's what future Mikuru meant by the word, "Disappearance".

"Are you insane!? You're going to kill us all!" I yelled.

"In order to see how Haruhi reacts to death, I had to kill you." Asecura said emotionless.

"What's going on!?" Haruhi cried.

The poor girl was falling apart inside: I could feel it. My vision was fading and all I could hear was my heart beating its last. The voices of my friends were muffled, but I knew they wanted me to live.

"Rebekah, please…DON'T DIE!"

Just like that, the world was falling apart at the seams.


	8. At Worlds End

"Why kill her!?" Tokuma asked through her tears.

"Because like you: she had the power to control Haruhi." Asecura explained.

"Control me?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, this girl here helped keep your emotional state balanced."

Haruhi looks at me and it's clear I'm dead, but she doesn't want to believe that. For the first time, Haruhi cries and the world begins to end. The sky is warped, buildings are crumbling, and parts of the world are dissolving.

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked.

"The world is ending because you're emotionally unstable." Asecura explained.

"I've gotta keep it together so our world won't end." Tokuma said refusing her emotions.

It was futile: Haruhi and Tokuma broke seeing such tragedy unfold. Soon, Haruhi's sorrow transformed into anger and she mustered up the strength to fight. She takes Asecura's hand with the knife and tries to twist it. Unfortunately, it works against Haruhi and stabs her right shoulder.

"Haruhi!" Tokuma gasped.

"It's okay, I think." She said gripping her shoulder.

The pain weakened Haruhi, but she kept on trying to fight Asecura. Yuki wasn't doing anything, why? Is she overloading? Perhaps, but Haruhi is about to die! She can only use her left arm to fight because her right shoulder is injured.

"Now you die." Asecura said commencing attack.

The knife stabs Haruhi close to the heart, but not quite. Tokuma is emotionally dying seeing this unfold. Asecura has lost it! She is corrupted! Finally, Nagato is able to delete Asecura once again.

"How did you get here?" Yuki asked.

"I have you're dead friend to thank: she opened a way for me to return." Asecura explained.

"By manipulating time and space?"

"Affirmative! She is dangerous to have around."

"It is the power granted to her that is dangerous."

The gem stone's power can be if used in the wrong hands and one time it was. So it's not my fault! Who you may ask? It was a girl who claimed to be its original owner and used it to end our worlds.

Asecura used me to break Haruhi and Tokuma emotionally so our worlds would fall apart. Why would she want that? To gather data on the two so any flaw in their reactions can be fixed in the future via evolution. That's my theory though, the truth is: all of us are flawed and cause chaos somehow. But God created us for a divine purpose to love and serve each other. Not dictatorship, as one big family!

"We have to take you to the hospital!" Tokuma pleaded.

"No, there is something I must do." Haruhi said crawling to me.

"If you stay like this: you'll die!"

Haruhi uses whatever strength she has left to reverse the damage done to me and the world. What about herself? Yes, she is healed as well. Haruhi does want to live to see the SOS Brigade thrive to the end. When I wake up, she is the first face I see.

"You had me worried!" Haruhi cried in a mix of anger.

"I love you too." I said hugging her.

"Don't forget me." Tokuma said joining us.

This was one of the best group hugs I've had in a long time. Nagato of course didn't bother joining us because she's not that kind of person. I didn't want to let go of them or leave this spot, but Kyon and the others showed up worried about us. They saw the disaster happening and suddenly stopping.

"Are you alright?" Kyon asked.

"We're good!" I said rather cheerful.

"It looks like all is well." Koizumi said smiling.

Now that our purpose is fulfilled, I think it's time to return to our earth. Haruhi Suzumiya lives in a fictional earth while Tokuma and I live on the real earth. It breaks my heart knowing I won't remember Haruhi or any fictional word or character when I get to heaven. Let me be honest, heaven won't be heaven without them! They have become a part of me! God if you hear me now, answer my request!

I don't want to treat Him like Santa or anything: I just want to remember Haruhi and all of the things that changed my life for the better: Mario, Sonic, Spyro, Link, Cynthia, Ahsoka, Sakura, Astro, Armin, and now Haruhi. God let me keep them in my heart forever!

The next day, it was our time to leave the SOS Brigade and soon Japan. Such a sad day! I was emotional when we were saying goodbye along with Tokuma. But she knew it was for the better.

"I don't want to say goodbye!" I cried.

"You don't have to: I'll always be in your heart." Haruhi said smiling.

"Thank you!"

I squeeze her one last time and soak in the love I'm feeling. It felt bittersweet: there was an ache mixed with happiness. I'll miss Haruhi, but I must remember she will always be in my heart. Just like a lot of the people I said goodbye to.

When we are transferred to our world, we wake up in our hotel and the date is July 21, 2021. It's unfortunately our time to leave Japan, but we spent more than two weeks there and we have no regrets going. The flight there was peaceful yet painful. Looking out the window, I could see clouds taking the shape of Haruhi's face. I was going insane!

Upon arriving in the USA, my mom picked us up and dropped us off at our home. We had to haul in a lot of stuff! One thing I don't recall getting was this letter with my name on it. It had no stamp or return address. I open it and a slip of photos of me, Tokuma, and Haruhi popped out. My heart leaped with excitement!

 _Dear friends,_

 _I can never repay you for what you did! Forgive me for being a brat when we first met, but that's how I was till you two came along. Thank you for showing me true friendship! I'll be sure to treat the SOS Brigade the same way you treated me, in certain cases ;) Also, I hope the photos I sent will remind you of our time together. Be sure to keep me in your heart for eternity! If you do so, I believe your God will allow you to keep our memories._

 _Your friend,_

 _Haruhi Suzumiya_


End file.
